The Overnight Trip
by momorumo
Summary: What if their friends had not come for them that night? winks
1. Chapter 1

Haruna X Yoh

What if their friends had not come for them that night? Mischievous grin~ and lots of exclamation marks! Seriously, in the dialogue…

Her heart had thundered against her ribcage like the beating wings of a frightened little bird, till she was certain he could hear it.

He'd asked politely if she'd like a light on through the night, switched all of the lights off when she said no, and nonchalantly tucked himself into bed.

Haruna couldn't see a thing, couldn't even make out his form. Perched nervously on the edge of her bed, hearing and seeing nothing but the stillness of the night, Haruna wondered if he was already asleep.

An inexplicably miserable feeling washed over her. She was feeling a damn fool, and a lump had worked its way into her throat as she sat in the silent darkness of their hotel room.

His naked skin and the proximity had made her heart race. She'd felt a little guilty for having indecent thoughts, but it was all Asami's fault. She couldn't stop thinking about what she'd been told about overnight trips. The connotations, the expectations, everything.

Summer, swimming pools and an overnight stay promised something more. But they didn't even kiss before he'd dived under the covers. She couldn't help thinking that she was the only one who was affected, and that Yoh didn't want to lay a finger on her.

"Somehow, this feels very lonely…" was her last thought before the tears flowed like a dam had burst.

Yoh was staring into space, with very interesting thoughts flashing through his mind when he heard the sad sniffles from behind. His eyes widened in consternation.

Dim light answered the soft click of the switch, and Yoh was momentarily startled by the ghostly weeping figure of his girlfriend.

"What happened?" Yoh approached the mournful figure.

"You… didn't do…. anything." Sniffles.

"Huh?!"

"I came here prepared…" And slowly, the difficult and complicated reason for her tears came pouring out.

"But it's like you don't feel anything for me at all! Is it because I'm not cute enough? Is it because I wore a one-piece swimsuit? Because I like meat? Because you're not interested in me anymore? When I think like this, it just kills me inside!"

Haruna squeezed her eyes shut, while Yoh opened his a little wider.

"You came prepared…?" Yoh repeatedly wonderingly, and what she said registered in his brain. His cheeks flushed bright red in understanding.

"I thought you didn't know anything about that!" Yoh protested hotly. "You told your parents that too, didn't you? I heard from Asami that you were totally confused!"

"I read a book that says all guys think like that…!"

"What book is that?!" Yoh muttered incredulously. "Everybody's different!" he added for good measure.

"Really? Is it because you keep on eating vegetables?" Haruna continued through her sobs.

"Vegetables?!" At the back of his mind, he was again marveling at how cute his girlfriend could be. And incoherent.

"You didn't kiss me even once! Even though we're alone, you didn't even hold my hand!"

"That's because if I were to do it, I might not be able to stop myself!!" The declaration stopped her crying, quite abruptly.

"Really? You don't hate me or anything?" Haruna fixed her pitiful, glistening eyes on him.

"I don't!!" Yoh's embarrassment was threatening to consume him.

"Were you self-conscious too, Yoh?" Haruna asked innocently.

"Huh?"

"When it's just the 2 of us, does your heart beat very loudly too?"

"Yeah, it does." He'd averted his gaze and said it very quietly, because it was difficult for him to admit something this embarrassing. Haruna was moved.

"You said that you came prepared… but I think it's amazing that you even thought of it." Yoh continued softly, with slight exasperation.

"Huh? But I thought we'll probably do it someday right?" Haruna was as frank as ever. "Well, that's why I thought it'd be ok if we did it now…" she trailed off uncertainly while looking down at the carpet.

"Let's do it then." Haruna looked up in shock. Yoh had reached a hand out to touch her cheek, and the contact was warm and pleasant.

Yoh's gaze didn't waver, and his expression was earnest and gentle. The mood had changed quickly.

A.N. It's late, and it would probably be better to leave them with some unresolved sexual tension for the moment. If you've read the manga, you would know there's still a little romp before I can get to the proper What-If scenario.

And that…. will deserve and require a rating upgrade. Muahahahahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The little bird was free, or maybe it was dead, Haruna wasn't sure which. Her fluttering heart had become strangely still, to match the unnerving hush.

She tensed, still as a statue, as Yoh loomed over her. Her eyes were clenched shut as their lips finally met.

His warm breath ghosted over her cheek as he exhaled. Haruna, meanwhile, had forgotten how to breathe. The contact was brief and chaste, but it had already left her reeling.

Yoh drew back and pinned her with a clear, piercing gaze.

Haruna was suddenly struck by how unfazed her boyfriend appeared. The insecurities that Yoh had battled not just a minute ago had clawed its way back into her gut.

The little voice in her head whispered "Isn't he nervous? Could it be that he's used to it? He had a girlfriend before, and Yoh is popular…"

A whole litany of doubts followed briskly behind the first and helped ferry her to a logical conclusion. The awful possibility that he had had previous experiences dropped like an anchor and dragged her to new depths of despair.

The tears came flooding back.

"Waa!... I'm sorry! As I thought, you didn't want me to do it!" Yoh was frantically apologetic.

"No…!! It just seems like you're used to it! You're good at this!" Haruna bawled.

"Huh!?" Yoh recoiled in shock.

"Yoh! This doesn't seem to be your first time!! Who did you do it with before? When did you do it?"

"No…." Yoh protested weakly, and was drowned out by anguished sobs.

"Ahh! I don't like this."

"This is my first time too…" he interjected a little more forcefully.

The tears stopped instantly. Yoh was becoming quite impressed with his girlfriend's ability to switch the tears on and off at will.

He felt the heat creep up his neck and into his cheeks. "It's the first time for me too." He mumbled uncomfortably while looking away.

"Huh?" She couldn't quite believe her ears.

"It's the first time for me too." he shouted and felt as if he'd jumped screaming off the cliff. He'd just declared his virginity 3 times.

"Really!? I see. That's great."

Yoh buried his head in his hands in surrender."…Why are you making me say this stuff?"

"Let's work hard together!" Came the cheerful repost. Haruna's happiness was palpable.

"…you know, you sound pretty determined."

"For some reason, when you touch me…I become numb. It's more like my blood freezes." Haruna confessed shyly. With the weight lifted off her mind, she could direct it to the more engaging matter at hand.

"What's that? That's a very detailed impression." Yoh teased.

"If I don't talk, I'll get so nervous that I could just die!" Laughing at her silly predicament, she failed to see Yoh's gaze turn affectionate.

"I know how you feel."

Haruna looked up in time to catch the soft and loving expression on his face. This was his killer look for sure.

This time, it was Haruna who leaned over for a kiss. Her insecurities had been banished for good.

The happy thought that they felt the same and were equally affected by their intimacy spread a warm glow through her body. She had not felt more loved.

A.N. Here we are at last. You'll probably see the story with a different rating the next time round. Mucho love, momo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yoh tensed and froze as Haruna's lips met his own. This was the first time that Haruna had initiated a kiss and Yoh was enthralled by the same reverent awe and happiness that an alighting butterfly would bring. He was afraid that movement, however small, would scare her away.

All that had transpired before felt a little surreal, the tears, the discussion and the drama seemed but a dream. But the soft press and caress of her lips was assuredly, a reality.

Bending low to accommodate his sitting form, her position was uncomfortable, and Haruna soon tried to pull away. Yoh was loath to let his prized specimen go, and his arms had snaked around her waist swiftly to prevent escape. And then her capture was complete as she lost her balance and tumbled awkwardly onto his lap.

The trap of his encircling arms grew tight against her surprised form. Yoh looked at her empty bed with dark satisfaction, feeling triumphant about her rapid migration to his.

It was Haruna's turn to freeze in shock. She had barely recovered her senses before he had sent them flying again. She was thankful that her head was pillowed on his chest and therefore hidden from view, because she could feel herself glowing fire red.

Her hasty descent had dictated the position of her hands, one grasped his shoulder while the other landed in the crook between hip and thigh. She snatched _that _hand away as if it burned, when she realized what was nearby. Too close for comfort still.

She felt an insane urge to babble about some random thing or another, but she resisted it and concentrated on relaxing into Yoh's embrace. She had decided to do this, and heck, she might need coaching, but her determination was unmatched.

Yoh stroked her back absent-mindedly, like he would a cat, and smiled to himself when he felt her slump against him in further relaxation. He felt a timid hand sneak its way up inside his shirt. Haruna stroked his naked back, venturing higher and higher as she picked up the courage and marveled at the feel of his body.

He was conscious of the need to restrain himself, to go slow, and so he relinquished the lead to Haruna, to let her touch, explore and get accustomed to him. His need to touch and explore was not any less, but he could not afford to spook his skittish mare.


End file.
